Meddling With Time
by Hit Wizard
Summary: Harry finally destroys Voldemort, but moments later his life is torn apart by a horrible event. Can he change what has happened or is he destined to be alone forever?TWO PART STORY.WARNING:Major character death, BUT, don't give up on the story!
1. Unbearable Sorrow

"Meddling With Time"

Chapter 1 Unbearable Sorrow

Harry Potter was physically and emotionally exhausted. He didn't have the strength to stand anymore, he collapsed to his knees. He was battered, bloody, and every square in of his body screamed with pain. However, considering what his condition could have been, he didn't think he was in that bad a shape.

For this was the day of the final battle, between Lord Voldemort and his supporters, and Harry Potter, his friends, and members of the Order of the Phoenix. There had been many casualties and injured, but the Order had overcome almost insurmountable odds and destroyed all of Lord Voldemort's followers. And Harry, with great courage and determination, had finally succeeded in destroying Voldemort.

Albus Dumbledore was the first to approach Harry.

"Harry, are you all right?" he inquired.

"Yes, Professor, just a few scrapes here and there. Nothing Madam Pomfrey can't handle," answered Harry with a weak smile.

More people were making their way over to Harry. Some, to make sure he was okay, others to thank and congratulate him on saving the Wizarding world from the clutches of the Dark Lord.

With everyone's attention on Harry, no one noticed the lone figure in the shadows behind them. Bellatrix Lestrange, one of Voldemort's most loyal followers, knew she didn't have much time left. She knew she was dying, but she wasn't going to let Potter get away with killing her master. She was trying to work herself around the crowd so she could have a clear path to Harry Potter. She was nearly there, but she could feel her strength fading quickly. Her vision was blurring. She tried to keep focused. She decided it was time, and fought to gain a standing position. Once she was up, without warning, she screamed,

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Everyone was caught unaware. Many had turned to see where the sound had come from. Even Harry looked up in surprise. They all saw the flash of green light flying through the air. But in her weakened state, Bellatrix's aim had been off. Instead of hitting Harry, the Killing curse hit Hermione square in the chest.

Everyone was in shock, frozen in place. Ron and Ginny were the first to react, and in unison, sent their own Killing curses towards Bellatrix. Both curses scored a direct hit. She was lifted off the ground and thrown twenty feet through the air. Then she slammed the ground hard. She never moved again.

Harry never saw any of that. His complete attention was on Hermione. She stood there for a moment, as if nothing was wrong, but then she slowly crumpled to the ground.

Before he knew what he was doing, Harry was up, sprinting towards Hermione, his pain and exhaustion forgotten. His soul was screaming at what he had just witnessed.

How could this happen? He had just destroyed Voldemort, he would finally be able to tell Hermione that he loved her. She wouldn't be in danger anymore.

He approached Hermione and knelt down beside her body. He gently brushed a lock of her bushy hair out of her face, it felt so soft. He just looked at her. The young woman that he loved more than anything in the world, now lay in front of him, dead. She would never know how he felt about her. He slowly picked her up and held her in his arms, slowly rocking back and forth, his heart breaking.

Slowly, everyone came over and formed a circle around Harry and Hermione. He could hear several people crying, but something was keeping him from shedding a tear. He wanted to cry, to grieve for his love, but something wouldn't let him.

Professor Dumbledore made his way over to Harry and knelt down beside him. Harry didn't know he was there until Dumbledore gently put his hand on his shoulder. Harry looked at Dumbledore and saw the tears on the headmaster's face.

"Harry, I'm so sorry," he said with great emotion.

Harry looked at the professor and said, "Headmaster, there must be something we can do? A spell? A charm? Something? With all the magic in our world, there has to be something that can bring Hermione back."

Dumbledore answered sadly, "Harry, even with all the powerful magic we have, there is no magic that can bring back the dead. If there was I would have used it in an instant to return our Hermione to us."

He could see the unbearable pain in Harry's face. The headmaster stood up slowly and instructed everyone to make their way back to Hogwarts castle to have any injuries looked after in the infirmary.

Dumbledore knew Harry wanted some privacy with Hermione. The crowd slowly broke up and headed back to the castle. At last, except for the headmaster, Harry was finally alone.

Harry was at a complete loss as to what to do. He was helpless. The young woman he loved was now dead. His reason to live had been taken from him. How could he continue through life without his love? He could not bear this great pain inside him the rest of his life. It was too powerful, all consuming. He would never know her touch again; her voice, her comfort, her love, were now completely lost to him. He could not bear this. He wanted to die.

Dumbledore quietly walked over to Harry and softly said, "Harry, we need to get you and Hermione's bod…"

Harry screamed, "Don't say it! Please, don't say it! I can't bear to hear it!"

Dumbledore realized what he almost said and corrected himself.

"I'm sorry Harry. We need to get you and Miss Granger back to the castle. You need to go to the infirmary and be examined by Madam Pomfrey."

Harry agreed with the professor. He gently picked up Hermione and carried her toward the castle.

During their walk to the castle, all his memories of the past came flooding into his mind. Everything he and Hermione had been through together since they first met at Hogwarts. The first time on the Hogwart's Express, trying to keep the Sorcerer's Stone from Voldemort, fighting the basilisk, helping save Sirius and Buckbeak.

Harry's heart skipped a beat. Why hadn't he thought about it before? In their third year, in order for Hermione to take all of her classes, and to save Sirius' and Buckbeaks' lives, they had used a Time-Turner.

A Time-Turner was a small magical hourglass attached to a chain to wear around your neck. It would allow its user to go back in time.

Why couldn't he use a Time-Turner now to set things right? During the rest of the way to the castle Harry made his plans. He knew what he had to do. He was not going to go through life without Hermione.

Once they got back to the castle, they went straight to the infirmary. As they entered, a hush fell over everyone, their attention drawn to Hermione's body in Harry's arms. A number of people burst into tears, even Madam Pomfrey had tears streaming down her face.

It took several minutes to convince Harry to put Hermione down in one of the infirmary beds. Only when they swore they would not touch her, did he put her down in one of the beds.

Madam Pomfrey examined Harry, but only found minor cuts and bruises, no permanent damage. Amazing really, considering what he had been through. After giving him a potion to take care of his injuries, he was free to go.

Before leaving the infirmary he went over to Hermione. He stood there for several minutes. He gently picked up her cold hand and held it in his.

He spoke to her softly, "Hermione, I know you can't here me, but I'm going to take care of this. I will bring you back to me. I cannot go through life without you. I love you Hermione, and you _will_ know this. I swear to you on my life that I will bring you back."

He bent down and softly kissed her on the cheek.

Harry left the infirmary and made his way to Dumbledore's office. After riding the stairs up, he knocked on the door.

He heard the headmaster say, "Come in."

After he entered the office, Professor Dumbledore asked, "I trust Madam Pomfrey took of any problems you may have had?"

Harry answered, "Yes, professor, she did a fine job. Sir, I need to talk to you. I think I have a plan to help Hermione."

Professor Dumbledore looked puzzled.

"Harry, exactly what do you mean? There is no magic that will bring back the dead," said the headmaster.

Harry explained, "Yes sir, there is no direct magic that will bring back the dead. My plan is to go back to that time, before Hermione was killed, and prevent it from happening."

With a concerned look on his face, the headmaster said, "Harry, are you suggesting using a Time-Turner?"

"Yes sir. If you remember, we used one in our third year to save Sirius and Buckbeak. I'm going to use one to save Hermione," said Harry.

Dumbledore looked at Harry thoughtfully and said, "I understand what you feel you must do, but I must remind you that meddling with time can be very dangerous. There are cases of horrible things happening to people who alter events in time. I do not condone what you plan to do, but I understand why you feel you need to do it. I cannot stop you from doing what you feel is right. All I can do is ask that you be careful. Do you know where to obtain a Time-Turner?"

"Hermione told me that Professor McGonagall has some in her office," said Harry.

'Alas, Minerva is at St. Mungo's recuperating from some minor injuries," said the headmaster.

"That's okay. I know where they are and how to get one," said Harry.

"Very well, Harry. Just remember, it is imperative that you not be seen. Also, when you complete your task, go wait in the Gryffindor common room. Keep your invisibility cloak on. You will know when you can remove it. Oh, and Harry, you may find two turns should be sufficient," said the headmaster.

Harry knew in his heart that Dumbledore wanted him to succeed. Before leaving, Harry looked at the headmaster and said,

"Sir, I know this is a serious undertaking. I do not enter it lightly. I am prepared to accept whatever consequences that may come my way for what I'm about to do. It is worth it to me to take that risk, if I can bring Hermione back to me. She owns my heart and soul, and without her, life is not worth living. "

When he finished, Harry turned and left the office. He didn't see the lone tear slide down the headmaster's ancient face.


	2. A Future Together

"Meddling With Time"

Chapter 2 A Future Together

_A/N: I own none of these characters, they come from the imagination ofJKR. To those who read, reviewed, and put in their favorites, my first fanfic, "Feelings Finally Realized," thank you! I was grateful that anyone read it. I hope you enjoyed it. I also hope you have enjoyed my second attempt at writing fan fiction. Without further delay here is the finish to "Meddling With Time."_

Harry hurried to Gryffindor Tower to pick up a couple of items he would need for what he had planned. First, he would need his invisibility cloak so he wouldn't be seen. Then, he would need the Marauder's Map, so he could keep track of Bellatrix Lestrange when she showed up.

After retrieving the needed items from his room, he headed to Professor McGonagall's office to acquire a Time-Turner. He arrived at her office and went straight to the cabinet Hermione had told him about, that contained the item he needed.

He tried to open the cabinet by hand, but of course it was locked. He knew it wasn't going to be that easy. Next, he tried one of the first bits of magic he saw Hermione use. He took out his wand and pointed it at the lock.

"Alohomora!" he said firmly.

Still nothing happened. Harry was getting a bit agitated. He didn't have anytime to waste. He wasn't sure what to do now. _How could he get the damn cabinet opened_, he thought to himself. Then, he suddenly remembered another spell he had used on the occasion of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, to get through one of the tall hedges in the maze. Again, he pointed his wand at the lock, backed up a few feet, and forcefully said,

"Reducto!"

The cabinet was blown from the wall and landed some ten feet away. Upon hitting the ground, the lock yielded, and the cabinet opened. He walked over to the cabinet and picked up one of the Time-Turners. In his haste to exit McGonagall's office, he didn't notice the tiny tag on the side of the Time-Turner that said "Granger."

Harry quickly put on his invisibility cloak. He made his way to the field by the lake where the final confrontation took place. He was going to make sure he was in the proper place to intercept Bellatrix Lestrange, and stop her from killing Hermione.

Harry prepared himself for what he had to do. He hoped it would have a successful outcome. His cloak was in place, the Marauder's Map was ready, and the Time-Turner was around his neck.

Before continuing, he offered a quick prayer to the powers that be, that everything would turn out all right. With that done, he took a deep breath and turned the little hour glass back two revolutions.

Just as in their third year, everything around Harry started going backwards at an amazing speed. As things slowed down and returned to normal, his heart started racing, he had returned to the time when he was fighting Voldemort.

However, he stayed focused on his plan. He checked the map, no sign of Bellatrix yet.

Harry had noticed how everyone there had backed off and given him room to battle Voldemort. He was fascinated with this new perspective of his battle for his life against the Dark Lord.

A sound just to his right jerked his attention back to his quest. He glanced at the map. There she was, a little dot with Bellatrix Lestrange by it. She was slowly moving towards the crowd that was between her and the other Harry.

He could see he had just finished killing Voldemort, and had dropped to his knees. He remembered how exhausted he had been.

He tried to see where Bellatrix was. He finally spotted her, crawling on the ground about thirty feet away to his right. She was trying to work herself around the crowd so she could have a clear path to Harry for her Killing curse. Obviously, that didn't happen.

Harry saw Bellatrix force herself up to her knees, and then to a weak standing position. Harry drew his wand and made ready for what he knew, deep in his heart, he had to do. As Bellatrix raised her wand, Harry didn't let her get any further. As quiet as he could, but in a firm, strong voice he said,

"Avada Kedavra!"

An immense flash of green light was expelled from his wand towards Bellatrix. He hoped no one saw the flash of light. The Killing curse hit her square in the back. She never knew what hit her. She slowly crumpled to the ground and never moved again.

Harry looked around cautiously. No one heard or saw anything. Everyone's attention was still on the other Harry. He let out a sigh of relief, as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. In a little while, which would seem like an eternity, he would be able to see Hermione and finally tell her how he felt about her.

Harry remained under his invisibility cloak and watched all the people around him. He was amazed at how everyone was congratulating him for destroying Voldemort. While watching the people come up to him, shaking his hand, or slapping him on the back, he noticed Hermione slowly making her way over to him. She had a sweet little smile on her face , and a look in her eyes he'd never seen.

His insides were churning, if he could only tell her how he felt about her. Hopefully, later he would get his chance.

He saw Hermione walk up to the other Harry, and what happened next made him happier than he'd ever been. She had walked up to the other Harry, put her arms around him, and kissed him. In front of all those people, Hermione had kissed Harry.

Harry was so happy he didn't know what to do. He couldn't wait until he could talk to Hermione by himself. He saw Dumbledore talking to his other self, and knew he was suggesting that he go to the infirmary.

Others had started making their way back to the castle. Harry started back, also, making sure he was still covered by his invisibility cloak.

His heart was racing, he felt like he would burst with happiness. He knew it was going to feel like forever until he could talk to Hermione, but he followed Professor Dumbledore's orders and headed back to the Gryffindor common room.

He stood in the main entrance for a few minutes to let the crowd die down. He didn't want to take a chance bumping into anyone.

As he watched everyone milling around, he saw his other self enter the castle, hand in hand with Hermione, followed by Professor Dumbledore. As they passed by him, he noticed the headmaster looked right at him and gave an almost imperceptible nod of his head. Harry made his way to t he Gryffindor common room, which thankfully was completely abandoned. While he was waiting, he tried to think of what he was going to say to Hermione.

Professor Dumbledore accompanied Harry and Hermione to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey immediately started to examine Harry. While Harry was being attended to, the headmaster said,

"Harry, Miss Granger, when you finish here I would like both of you to come to my office. I need to discuss something very important with both of you."

Both of them acknowledged that they would be there as soon as Madam Pomfrey finished. At that point he bid them good bye and headed back to his office.

The examination felt like it took forever. Finally, she finished and determined there was no permanent damage. She went to a cabinet and picked out a brown bottle. She made him drink a glass full of a sickly greenish looking potion. He noticed that all of his aches and pains immediately started to subside. At last, he was given the all clear to leave the infirmary. They made their way, hand in hand, to the headmaster's office.

Professor Dumbledore heard the knock on the door and bid Harry and Hermione to enter. He was sitting at his desk. In front of his desk were two very comfortable chairs for his guests. Harry and Hermione took their seats and sat there, looking up at the headmaster.

He smiled at them and inquired, "I trust Madam Pomfrey took care of any problems you may have had?"

"Yes, Professor, she did a fine job. Just a few bumps and bruises, no permanent damage," said Harry.

Still smiling, the headmaster said, "Excellent, Harry. Now, Miss Granger, I need to explain a few things to you, that are about to take place very shortly. You must understand, that there is no need to be concerned or upset with what is about to take place."

Hermione was utterly confused at what the headmaster had just said. Hermione looked over at Harry who looked equally as confused. But, at that moment, while looking at Harry, he disappeared into thin air.

Hermione screamed, "Harry! Where are you?"

She flew into a panic. She looked around the room for any signs of him, but there were none. She was on the verge of tears. She looked up at Professor Dumbledore , the look of terror in her eyes.

Dumbledore softly said, "Hermione, calm yourself. Nothing has happened to Harry. He is fine."

Hermione stared at him incredulously. She was at a complete loss for words. How could he be fine? He had just vanished, hadn't he?

The headmaster continued, "Harry is waiting for you in the Gryffindor common room. Go to him and he will explain everything to you."

Still very confused and shaken by what had happened, she started to leave. As she approached the door Professor Dumbledore said,

"Miss Granger, you are very fortunate to have someone that cares so much for you."

She didn't understand anything that was going on now. She bid him goodnight and hurried to Gryffindor Tower.

Harry was beside himself with impatience, not to mention he was on the verge of a heatstroke under his cloak. There wasn't anyone in the common room. He didn't see why he had to remain under the cloak. But, Dumbledore's warning rang through his head that he must not be seen.

The sound of the portrait opening grabbed his attention. Who was entering Gryffindor Tower? Then he saw Hermione climb in through the portrait hole. He noticed the very frightened look on her face. But, all he could do was stand there gazing at her, thinking how happy he was that he was able to save her. He could feel great emotion building up inside of himself.

He saw her looking around for him.

"Harry?" she called out.

He slowly walked up to her and took off his cloak. She jumped back in fear at first, then realized it was Harry. She was very confused. Why had Harry been with her in the headmaster's office, then disappeared, and now he was here under his invisibility cloak?

She looked at Harry and asked, "Harry, what's happening? You were with me in Professor Dumbledore's office, and then you just vanished. Why?"

She looked very frightened. He wanted to tell her, but the emotion inside him was growing even stronger, almost unbearable. The last time he had seen her, she was lying dead in the infirmary. Now, she was right there in front of him, very much alive.

Hermione noticed the look on Harry's face. She had never seen it before. She wasn't sure what it meant. She was very concerned for her friend. Harry broke the silence, his voice thick with emotion,

"Hermione, are you all right?"

She was puzzled. She was fine. She didn't understand his great concern for her safety.

"I'm fine Harry, what's wrong?" she asked.

Harry couldn't talk anymore. All the emotion that had been building up inside of him, that wouldn't come when he saw Hermione die, came rushing out.

He came over to her and took her into a gentle embrace and his tears came pouring out. She didn't know what was wrong, but she comforted him and returned the embrace. She didn't understand what was causing Harry such an outpouring of emotion. He was now sobbing uncontrollably in her arms. She was at a loss as to what was causing her best friend such distress. She hugged him tighter and told him everything would be all right.

After a few moments he started to calm down. He had regained some of his composure. Feeling Hermione alive and so close to him was so comforting. He knew she probably thought him mad, but she continued to hold him tightly. He finally calmed down enough to where he could talk

"Hermione, I'm sorry I frightened you," he said.

"Well, Harry, I was very concerned for you. You seemed so afraid for my safety, and I was perfectly fine. And your emotional outburst, I've never seen you in so much pain before. Harry, please tell me what's wrong. You know you can tell me anything," said Hermione with great concern.

Harry began to explain, "What I'm about to tell you won't make sense at first, but just let me finish and you will understand. Hermione, something happened just after I killed Voldemort that I just couldn't allow to take place. I had to do something to change what occurred or my life wouldn't be worth living. I would rather die, than continue to live unless I could change the outcome of what had happened."

Hermione was near tears. She had never heard him talk this way before.

"Harry, what was so horrible that would make your life so unbearable, that you would choose death over living?" she asked incredulously.

Harry took a slow, deep breath and answered, "While everyone's attention was on me, after I killed Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange had sneaked up behind everyone. No one saw her. She attempted to perform the Killing curse on me, but her aim was off, and the curse hit someone else. Someone I could not allow to die, someone I can't live without. The one person I love with all my heart and soul. I had to go back in time and change what had happened."

Hermione now saw the Time-Turner around Harry's neck.

"Oh, Harry, it's dangerous to meddle with time, horrible things can happen. Whoever it was, that was killed, must be very important to you, that you took such a great risk to alter history. May I ask who it was?" she inquired softly.

Harry gazed deeply into Hermione's beautiful brown eyes and said lovingly,

"Hermione, do you really have to ask who it was?"

Remembering what Dumbledore had said just moments ago, realization hit her. Tears started streaming down her face and she began to tremble. She now understood, she was the one that had died. Harry gently pulled her close to comfort her.

After a few moments she broke the silence.

"Harry, you love me that much, to take such a horrible risk?"

Harry answered, "Hermione, I would have done anything, no matter the risk. I cannot bear to think of living without you. I love you, Hermione Granger. I always have."

"Oh, Harry, I love you too. I just never knew how to tell you. I didn't know if you felt the same about me," said Hermione.

They just stood there gazing into each other's eyes, slowly closing the distance between them until finally, their lips touched and they kissed. Softly at first, then a little more passionately as their embrace tightened. They could feel their bodies close together.

Neither had experienced feelings like this before. These feelings only served to make their love for each other more intense. Harry relaxed his hold on Hermione and gently began to rub her back. She moaned softly. She slowly brought her hands up and started to play with his hair. After quite awhile, they gently separated, and just grinned at each other.

Hermione spoke first, "I'm sorry it's taken this long for us to realize how we feel about each other."

"That's all right, Hermione, we have plenty of time now to explore our feelings. There's no need to rush. But, right now, it's getting late, and I need to talk to the headmaster. You get some rest. I'll be back in a little while," said Harry.

He embraced her gently and kissed her before he left.

Arriving at the stairway to the headmaster's office, he said,

"Pepper imps."

The staircase started revolving. He stepped on to the stairs and was carried up to Professor Dumbledore's office. Harry approached the door and knocked. He heard the headmaster bid him enter.

Once inside, he saw the headmaster at his desk, a comfortable looking chair in front of the desk for him to sit, and a steaming mug on a table by the chair. Harry sat down and tried to relax. Everything had started to hurt again.

Seeing Harry grimace as he sat down, the headmaster said, "Have some tea, you will find it can do wonders for what ails you."

Harry took a long drink of the hot liquid, and was amazed at how fast all his aches and pains seemed to dissolve away. His tired feeling was replaced with one of warm relaxation. He felt a hundred percent better. He put the mug down and returned to the business at hand.

He addressed the headmaster, "I'm ready to accept my punishment for what I have done tonight, but I would like to say something first. I would have done anything to bring Hermione back regardless of what could have happened to me. I cannot be in a world without her. I love her. I accept any punishment the Ministry of Magic wants to impose."

Harry sat there and put himself at Dumbledore's mercy.

Harry was looking up at Professor Dumbledore, waiting for him to pronounce his punishment, but couldn't believe what he saw. Professor Dumbledore had broken out into a large grin and his blue eyes were sparkling like never before behind his half moon spectacles.

He saw the confused look on Harry's face and said, "Harry, there are only three people who know what you have succeeded in doing tonight. That's you, Miss Granger, and myself. Sometimes, my poor old feeble mind tends to forget things."

He winked at Harry. Harry was still confused.

"Professor, when I told you what I planned to do, I thought you were trying to discourage me from doing it. You also left me with the impression I would be in serious trouble for doing it," said Harry.

The headmaster explained, "I think you misunderstood my intentions, Harry. I just wanted you to understand how dangerous it could be to meddle with time. However, your reason for wanting to do it was very noble. I would even venture to say, if the Ministry even knew you had done this, they would understand your reasons for what you did."

Dumbledore continued, "Now Harry, I think you and Miss Granger need to get some rest. Both of you have been through some very traumatic experiences. I've kept you long enough. I wouldn't want to be the reason Miss Granger would be upset with you."

Harry smiled to himself as he prepared to leave the office.

"Thank you, Headmaster. Good night," said Harry as he departed Dumbledore's office.

He raced back to Gryffindor Tower. He arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady and said,

"Fortuna Major."

The portrait opened and allowed him entry. He was grateful to see the common room was still empty. Empty, except for his one special person. She was waiting for him, and looked to be in quite a state.

Harry approached her as she sat on the couch by the fire. She had a very worried look on her face.

"It's not too serious, is it? They're not going to be too hard on you, I mean, you had a good reason to do what you did. They can't possibly punish you for that," she rambled excitedly.

She looked near tears. Harry sat down next to Hermione and picked up her hands and held them. He noticed how soft they felt.

"Hermione, relax. Everything is fine. Professor Dumbledore said no one else knows about what I did tonight but you, me , and himself. He said he isn't telling anyone. He said my reasons for doing what I did were noble, and if the Ministry did know, they wouldn't do anything to me anyway," explained Harry.

She smiled sweetly at him, slid over closer, and hugged him. He noticed the wonderful smell of her hair, the soft feeling of her body next to his, and the feeling of warmth it caused deep inside him. Eventually their lips found each other and they kissed passionately. They spent quite a bit of time on the couch, enjoying each other's company.

They didn't rush things. They knew, now, they had plenty of time to explore their feelings for each other. They discussed their future together, and decided it couldn't do anything but get better, since Lord Voldemort was no more. They knew, as long as they were together, there wasn't anything they couldn't handle.

Realizing it was getting late, they decided to call it a night. They walked, arm in arm, to the stairs that lead to their respective dorms. They embraced gently and kissed once more before going up to bed.

When they separated, Harry looked into Hermione's brown eyes and said,

"I love you, Hermione. Good night."

Hermione blushed slightly and replied,

"I love you too, Harry. Good night."

Then they both went upstairs to bed. That night, for the first time in his life, Harry had wonderful dreams. Dreams filled with his love, Hermione. Hermione went to bed the happiest she had ever been in her life. For now, they both knew that they were in love with each other, and their whole future was in front of them.

END


End file.
